Take My Breath Away
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Roxanne finally comes home from being in rehab, after Abel gets taken. Only Juice knows she's been in there, but when things get tough and she slips up, will Juice tell the club? Can he save her from herself and help with her addiction?  Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Okay, hold up for a second. Yes, this is a brand spankin' new story and no, I haven't updated the others. The problem with that is, stupid writers block, I mean, it happens to the best of us, right? Don't worry, I'll start working on those very soon, even the ones that's been collecting dust for a few years, but we'll see. Now, with this story, yeah it has addiction with pain pills and what not, well, I've been there, so I know kinda sorta how it feels, but I'll write it out to the best of my ability, because I'm sure, some things won't be as accurate as I want it to be, either way, I hope you all enjoy this story and as always R&R! Thanks a bunch! Smooches! And by the way… this is set in the beginning of season 3. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

Roxanne Teller was tired of being a screw up and no matter what she did, she'd always end up in the same place, but this time, she had to change, but she wasn't sure how she'd do that. After everything she's done, been through, and witnessed, she just couldn't be the party girl she once was. Because of Roxanne's bad choices and choosing the wrong crowd to hang around, she's been in rehab for the past six months, and the only person that knows about it, is her best friend Juice.

Only because, a few days before Roxanne was forced to go into rehab, her and her best 'girl' friend Lexi went to a party in North Hollywood, to go drink, and have a good time. About an hour and a half later, Lexi drank another mixed drink, then she started feeling funny. As Lexi searched all over the place for Roxanne, she felt her heart beating rapidly, and she couldn't breathe. Lexi begged Roxanne to take her home, but Roxanne was too busy having fun, snorting a few lines with the guy she just met, that she told Lexi, they'd go in a few hours, then after Lexi walked away in defeat, she suddenly collapsed. If Roxanne hadn't taken Lexi to the hospital, then Lexi could have died, and because of that, both of them are no longer friends.

While all of that was going on, Roxanne called Juice, thinking he'd be there for moral support, but no. He threatened he'd tell her family and the club about the incident, unless she went to rehab to get clean, plus she didn't want any of them to be disappointed in her, especially Jax, Gemma, and her godfather Happy, when they think she's been in college at USC this whole time, but she dropped out a year ago.

Juice has been keeping her up to date on all the madness that's been happening back home - from Abel being born premature to Abel getting kidnapped by Cameron Hayes, plus _everything_ in between. When he did tell her all the stuff that went down, she decided to stay in rehab, because she thought, if she went home any of those times, she'd get upset, go out, and score some coke, or score _anything_ to take the edge off.

But each time Juice called her with some bad news, she'd slip anyway, but only with pain pills that she got from one of the councilors that's been supplying her with whatever pills she wanted in exchange for sex or whatever he wanted. Roxanne didn't want to go that route, but it's the only way to get those pills without a prescription.

After hearing about Abel's kidnapping, Roxanne decided she wanted to be with her family and the club in their time of need, so she was packing her things, waiting for her ride to pick her up, and she can't wait to go home.

...

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Roxanne turned her head and frowned. "I have to get home, Zander… something happened with my family, and I have to go home."

"Okay." he nodded and went up to her, crossing his arms over his chest, looking smug. "Well, what if I said, I had some pills in my pockets. Your favorites, would you stay?" Roxanne groaned, giving him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look, making him smirk. "I'll even throw in some oxy, and we all know, you can't turn _that_ down."

"You know." she started. "For being a skilled rehab councilor… telling us that drugs are "not the answer." she used her quotation fingers. "That drugs will get us nowhere, telling us how wrong it is, encouraging us to stay away from all of it, and having us here to quit and get clean… _you_ do a _shitty_ job. I may have stopped the coke, but I will _never _get completely clean if _you_ keep shoving pills in my face and because of _you_, I'm addicted to them."

"Well, they say, admitting you have a problem, is the first step to recovery."

Roxanne shook her head. "And you're not even listening to me… if I wanted to, I could get you fired."

Zander chuckled, getting into her face. "It would be your word against mine and you actually think they'd believe a drug addict over me?"

"Maybe not, but they'd believe me." is what both of them heard by the door and she smiled. "Let's go, Roxanne."

"Who the hell are you?" Zander demanded.

"The names Juice and I'm here to pick up _my_ lady."

"Your lady?" Zander stepped up to him. "She's not your lady, because she's _my_ bitch."

Roxanne grabbed her two duffle bags and her purse as Juice laughed, before reaching back, and knocking Zander to the ground, out cold. "Um… thank you, Juice."

"Yeah." he nodded, grabbing her bags out of her grasp. "I signed you out." he walked out the room. "Let's go."

"Okay." before Roxanne left, she quickly went through Zander's pockets, grabbed all the pill bottles he had, and stuffed them into her purse, then caught up with Juice in the parking lot. "Uh, no bike?" she asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"Nope, didn't know how much shit you'd have with you, so I brought my truck." Juice tossed her stuff in the back, then got in, and started the engine.

"Alrighty then." Roxanne muttered, getting into the passenger seat, then Juice drove off. "So, how's Jax doing?" she asked, after ten minutes of silence.

"He's a mess." Juice took a deep breath. "But there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"Gemma's on the lam."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know why Cameron took Abel."

"Yeah." Roxanne nodded. "Stahl killed Edmund and set her up."

"Right, but Gemma killed Zobelle's daughter in self defense, before Stahl let her go, and those two murders is what Stahl is framing her with."

"Stupid bitch." Roxanne slightly shook her head. "Okay, where's my mom?"

"Tig's supposed to be headed up north and he'll meet up with her and some of the guys from the Oregon charter, keeping her safe and hidden."

Roxanne sighed. "As long as she's safe."

"There's another thing and this comes from Clay… if you happen to talk to Gemma, at _any_ time, do not tell her about Abel's kidnapping."

"Why not?"

"Rox, you know how she is… you tell her about Abel and she'll come back, which will get her busted, since there's a warrant out for her arrest, so she can't know about him."

"Okay, okay." she put her hands up in defeat. "I won't tell her anything."

"So." Juice took a deep breath. "How addicted are you? I thought you being in rehab, was to keep you away from that shit."

"What?"

"That guy called you a drug addict… are you still using?"

"No, I'm not." she shook her head. "I haven't had any coke in a long time. It took a little bit, but I did stop doing it."

"Are you addicted to anything else?"

Roxanne swallowed hard. "No." she lied.

Juice glanced at her for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the road. "Are you lying?"

"No, Juice, I'm not."

"I've kept this huge secret of you being in rehab instead of college, like you should be, for too long. If you say you've quit and don't do it no more, then that's fine, but if you start back up, and I find out about it, I have no choice but to tell everyone."

Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest. "Even though you're my best friend, you're gonna rat me out, like a snitch?"

"Don't think of it that way."

"What am I supposed to think, Juice? You're gonna snitch."

"Roxanne… I'm trying to help you and I'll be there to help you, keeping you clean."

"No, Juice, don't do me any favors, I can take care of myself."

"Fine." Juice nodded, turning up the volume on the radio, and continued driving to Charming.

* * *

A/N #2: Okay, peeps… there is chapter one. I hope you liked it and I'm doing the best that I can with it, just bare with me, and it'll be fantabulous! Again, thanks for reading and as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

Juice pulled into the lot at T - M, five hours later, and parked his truck by the garage. "Look, Rox." he started, shutting off the engine. "I'm just worried about you, so if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here, like I always have been."

Roxanne stared at him for a second, before nodding. "Yeah, thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Will you really?"

"Yes, Juice." she heavily sighed.

"You better." he smacked her thigh, then Roxanne rolled her eyes, and both of them got out of the truck, and started walking to the clubhouse. "Welcome home, Princess."

Roxanne smiled, hearing Juice call her by the nickname he gave her, when they first met, when he was a Prospect for the club. "Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem." he nodded, opening the door. "Ladies first." she gave him a weak smile, then walked in, with him close behind her.

"Holy shit! What a surprise! Welcome home, Love."

"Hey, Chibs." she gave him a hug, then let go.

"How's college? You learning something?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, great… but I'm just taking a break, so I can be here, and possibly help."

"You heard about Abel?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Juice told me that, plus he told me about Luann, Sack, and Mom." she waved her hand. "Along with everything else that has happened."

"Yeah, it's a good thing you're here with family."

"I should have came sooner, but I had… school."

Chibs put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "Well, you're here now, Love, and that's all that matters." he gave her a weak smile, then he walked out of the clubhouse.

Seconds later, the chapel doors opened, then Roxanne heard "Where the hell were you, Juice?"

"Uh." he pointed to Roxanne. "Picking her up, Clay."

"Roxy, you're home?"

"Yeah, I had to." she went up to Clay and gave him a hug as Happy, Bobby, and Opie walked out, and suddenly had smiles on their faces, seeing her again after being away for so long. "Is Mom okay?" she asked as she let go.

"She's doing fine."

"That's good." Roxanne nodded, then gave the rest of the guys hugs one by one. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just you being here, is perfect." Clay smiled, then him and Bobby walked out.

"How's school going?" Happy asked, sitting on the bar stool.

"It's going great… I just needed to take a break, so I could be here."

"Good." Happy nodded. "You better keep studying and make something of yourself, because I know you can do it."

Juice opened his mouth to respond, but Roxanne beat him to it. "Of course." then she flashed Happy a fake smile.

"Hey." Opie sat on the other side of her. "Sack's wake is tomorrow night, you going, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'll be there." she looked down. "So any news on where my nephew is at?"

Opie slightly shook his head. "Not yet, but we should get some intel tomorrow."

Roxanne nodded, leaning up against the counter, fighting the urge to pop some pills, then Happy noticed that she was shaking a little. "Hey." he grabbed her hand. "You okay, Kid?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm just hungry."

"What do you want? Juice will go get it for you."

"I will?" he raised his eyebrow, which earned a glare from Happy. "Alright fine." he groaned. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um." Roxanne started to think. "I want a cheeseburger with no onions, no special sauce, but add mustard. I want fries and a large root beer, from In & Out Burger."

"Anything else?" he said, sarcastically.

"Nope, but thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." he nodded. "Come get your stuff out of my truck before I go."

"Okay." then her and Juice walked outside.

"In & Out Burger, huh?"

"Yeah, I've been craving it for a while."

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day." he smiled, then as Roxanne was getting out her duffle bags, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey, babe… yeah, I'm back in town. I'll be over later. Yeah, I had shit to do. Okay, bye." then he hung up his phone and saw Roxanne staring at him. "What?"

"You have an Old Lady?" she asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No, she's not my Old Lady… she's just someone I've been seeing and hanging out with."

Roxanne put her hands on her hips. "Well, who is she?"

Juice opened the driver side door, ready to get in. "You know who she is." he paused. "She's your ex best friend."

Roxanne gasped. "You're dating Lexi?" he nodded with a smile. "Why?"

"Because I like her."

"Whatever." she scoffed, walking away. "Just bring me my food."

Juice got in and shut the door, slightly shaking his head, watching Roxanne stomp into the clubhouse, like a five year old, slamming the door behind her. "That went well." he muttered, turning on the engine, and then he drove off.

...

Roxanne put her stuff on one of the couches, then went through her purse to grab a pill bottle. She didn't care which one, she just needed them. After she grabbed two, she went up to the bar for something to drink.

"Want a beer?" Happy offered.

"Yeah." she nodded, then he reached over and gave her a Bud Light. "Thanks… so where am I staying?"

Opie shrugged. "There's an empty dorm room…"

"Great!" she cut him off, grabbing her stuff of the couch.

"Across from Jax's." Opie yelled out as Roxanne disappeared in the hallway, then he gave Happy a weird look. "Does Rox seem a little different to you?"

"A little bit." Happy shrugged, then took a sip of his beer. "But I'm sure she's a'ight."

Once Roxanne was in the room, she tossed her bags on the bed, and locked the door. She opened the beer and took both of the pills with it, then sat down on the bed. Roxanne couldn't believe that her long time best friend is dating her ex best friend, but she didn't know if she felt more upset than hurt, with a little bit of jealousy. Roxanne couldn't wait until the pills, which she noticed were Vicodin's, to take effect, so she could feel numb.

Ten minutes later, she walked back out, over to the bar, and sat down in between Opie and Happy. "You okay, Kid?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then took a sip of her beer. "I'm fantastic, Hap."

Both him and Opie exchanged glances, then Happy shrugged. "A'ight then."

"So… after I eat, can someone take me to see my brother?"

"We'll see what happens, Rox." Opie rubbed the back of his neck. "He really doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"Is he alone?"

"Nah." Happy shook his head. "Tara's with him."

Roxanne made a face. "That's just… wonderful."

Juice walked into the clubhouse, ten or so minutes later, and put Roxanne's food in front of her on the counter. "Here."

"Thanks, Juice." he nodded, then he headed towards the door. "Wait, where you going?"

He stopped and took a deep breath. "S-she's waiting in my truck."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "You brought _her_ here?"

"Who?" Opie raised his eyebrow, then looked at Juice. "Your girl?"

"Yeah."

"Rox." Opie smacked her on the arm. "How the hell do you know Lexi?"

"I, uh, met her at school, but we're not friends."

"No?" she shook her head and Opie shrugged. "Bummer."

Roxanne glared at Juice. "Have fun with your _Old Lady_." he stared at her as she jumped off the bar stool, grabbed her food and drink, then stomped off down the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm not even gonna ask what that was about."

"Me either." Opie said, taking a sip of his beer.

Juice groaned, loudly. "Yeah, whatever… I'll be back later." then he walked out of the clubhouse.

...

"What a fucking asshole." Roxanne muttered, getting into her purse for a bottle of pills. She didn't care what they were, she just wanted more, so she grabbed another one, and took it with her root beer, then laid down on the bed, taking deep breaths, wondering how she'd be able to get through all this drama once she runs out of pills. A few minutes later, she sat up and started eating her food, then opened up her laptop, and started looking through her emails.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

Juice got back to the clubhouse, a few hours later. He went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Patron and two shot glasses, and walked over to Roxanne's room. He counted to three before walking in, but he didn't see her. "Rox?" he shut the door and heard the shower being shut off, then he put the Patron and shot glasses on the bed, then leaned up against the dresser, waiting for her to come out.

"Hey, what are you up to?" is what Juice heard, from in the bathroom. "Oh, fun… you wanna go party tonight? Yes, I'm back in town. I don't know, we'll just go to Oakland. Okay, good, see you in a few hours. Bye, Beeotch." then a few seconds later, Roxanne walked into the room and jumped a little. "Jesus, Juice." she wrapped the towel better around herself. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

He sat down on the bed and held up the bottle of Patron. "I was hoping we could call a truce."

"Why?"

"Look." Juice set the bottle on the night stand. "No matter what happens or who I'm with… you'll always be my best friend and the number one girl in my life."

"Whoa… I passed up your mom?"

"Well, you and Mom are tied at first, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah." she nodded. "So… all of _this_ has to do with Lexi, right? You trying to get on my good side? Buttering me up?"

"Well, yeah." Juice slowly nodded. "I know you two will never be friends again and I'm the only one that knows what really went down, but I love you both, and I want you to be okay with it, when I ask Happy to give her a crow." he paused. "After we get Abel back, of course."

"No." Roxanne crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not gonna be okay with that… I can't."

"Well, one day you'll have to."

"Juice, why are you doing this to me?"

"What?" he looked confused. "What am I doing?"

"Nothing." Roxanne went over the door and opened it, fighting the tears that were forcing through. "Just leave."

"Come on, Rox, don't be like that."

"Get. Out. Now."

Juice stared at her for a couple of seconds, then grabbed the bottle of Patron, and got into her face. "Fine, I'll go… but don't even think about going out to Oakland, because if you do, I'll tie you to this bed to keep you here. You have no business over there and neither do I, if I have to go save your ass."

Roxanne could feel Juice's hot minty breath, so close to her lips and fought the urge to kiss him where he stood, she quickly looked away. "Alright, I'll stay."

Juice was taken aback as Roxanne sat down on the bed, because usually she'd argue or fight back, but she didn't, and he didn't know what to say. "Uh, okay… have a good night then." he stared at her for a few more seconds before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Roxanne grabbed two Percocets, took them with her watered down root beer, and laid back on the bed, trying not to cry. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she muttered, closing her eyes.

...

Later on that night, Roxanne felt the bed dip, followed by a body on top of her, then she heard "Hey Rox, you awake?"

Her eyes shot open. "W-what are you doing, Juice?" she asked, focusing, trying to see him the best she could in the dark.

"I came in here to be with you… it's what you want, right?"

"What? No."

Juice pushed up against her. "Are you sure? Come on, Rox… you know you want to."

"Not right now." she tried pushing him off of her, but he was heavy, and he wouldn't budge. "Juice, get off me."

He laughed out loud. "Just as I thought, you're pathetic, and weak."

Roxanne's heart felt like it shattered, in a million pieces. "W-what?"

Juice climbed off of her. "You'll fuck any guy that gives you the time of day, but not your best friend?" she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, as he continued. "You will even fuck your rehab councilor, because he contributes to your habit."

Roxanne had tears falling down her cheeks. "Juice, I…"

"Save it." he held up his hand. "You worthless druggie whore… you're nothing but a piece of shit and waste of space." he pulled out his gun from the inside of his cut and cocked it, then pointed it to her head. "And now, I'm gonna take care of the problem."

"No, Juice." she pleaded. "Let's think about this… I'm sorry, please."

He shrugged with a smirk. "I'm not."

_BOOM - BOOM - BOOM_

...

Happy and Chibs walked into the clubhouse, then went up to the bar. As Happy sat down, Chibs went behind the bar, pulled out two shot glasses,and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Glad Gemma's okay." Chibs said, pouring the alcohol.

"Yeah, me too." Happy nodded. "But everything else is fucked up."

Chibs picked up his shot glass. "Cheers, Brother."

Happy grabbed his glass, then him and Chibs clinked their glasses together, and before they could take their shot, a loud scream filled the clubhouse.

...

"Roxanne?" Happy went up to her as she was sobbing into the pillow. As he sat down next to her, she backed away, almost falling off the bed. "Roxy."

"No, no… please don't." she pleaded.

"Roxanne, it's me, Happy… you're safe, I promise."

"Yeah, Love." Chibs sat on the other side of her. "You're safe." Roxanne slowly lifted her head and collapsed in Happy's arms, sobbing. "Did you have a bad dream?" Chibs asked, rubbing her back, and she nodded.

"A'ight, Rox." Happy started. "It was a dream, it wasn't real… you're safe and we're not gonna let anything happen to you." she backed up to look at him and nodded, wiping her tears.

Suddenly, Juice ran in, full of worry and concern. "What the hell happened?"

Happy and Chibs stood up as Roxanne hugged the pillow, then Happy rubbed his bald head. "She had a bad dream."

"Oh." was all Juice could say.

Happy smacked Juice on his chest. "And you're gonna stay with her."

"Huh?"

"Make her feel safe." Chibs said, rubbing his mo hawk, then him and Happy walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Juice looked over at Roxanne, who had her face in the pillow, and he took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'll be fine." she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she lifted up her head and shook it. "And you don't have to be in here… you can go."

"No." he went to grab her hand, but she pulled it away. "And I'm not staying in here because Hap told me to. I'm in here, because I want to be." he sat down next to her. "I wanna make sure you're be okay."

"But you don't have to."

Juice laid his head down on the pillow. "Too late, you're stuck with me." he patted her leg. "Come on… remember a long time ago, we used to sleep in the same bed? This is nothing."

_"He's not gonna hurt me… he's not gonna hurt me."_ she thought to herself, taking a few deep breaths. _"It was only a dream._" she took one more deep breath and laid down next to him.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

"No."

"Okay, then." he yawned, then Roxanne rolled on her side with her back facing him. "I'm here, if you ever need to talk." he yawned again. "Good night, Princess."

Roxanne smiled a little, closing her eyes. "Good night, Juice." then both of them went sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Roxanne woke up the next morning with weight over her chest and legs, to where she couldn't move. She blinked her eyes open and realized Juice had his arm and leg draped on top of her, she totally forgot that Juice was ordered to stay with her after her horrible dream, but she enjoyed the feeling of Juice sleeping so close to her, she didn't want it to end, for some reason. After laying there for ten more minutes, she decided to try and wiggle out of his grasp, and it took a little bit, but she finally got out of it, then walked out of the room.

"Good morning, Love." Chibs set a cup of coffee in front of Roxanne. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great." she sat down on the bar stool as Chibs poured the coffee. "Thanks."

"Did you sleep better, since Juicy Boy was in there?"

"Actually, I did. I mean, I didn't have another dream and I slept like a baby."

"Aye, that's good." Chibs nodded. "That's real good." he took a sip of his coffee. "So, what was it about?"

"Oh, you know, the usual bad shit that can go wrong… it was just scary."

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." she nodded, then Chibs walked around from behind the bar and gave Roxanne a kiss on the side of her head. "Just remember, Love… you can either have good dreams or bad, but no matter what, they can't hurt you."

"I know, Chibs, thanks." she nodded again, then Chibs walked out of the clubhouse. After Roxanne drank her coffee, she went back into the room, grabbed some clothes, and took a shower. Then after she finished getting ready, about an hour later, she walked out of the room, and greeted everyone with hugs, but stopped when she saw someone she didn't know, with two fingers. "Uh, hi."

"Hi, I'm Chucky." he crooked his index finger at her.

"I'm Roxanne." she nodded. "Jax's sister."

"Nice to meet you." he smiled.

Chibs walked up to them laughing. "Is Chucky bothering you, Love?"

"No." she shook her head, then saw Clay and Bobby walking out of the chapel. "Hi, Clay."

"Hey, Roxy." he gave her a slight nod, then looked at all the guys. "Where is he?"

"PD let him in the house yesterday." Opie spoke up.

"Who?" Roxanne asked.

"Let's go get 'em." Clay ordered, walking out the door.

Roxanne smacked Juice's arm. "Get who? Jax?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Maybe you should stay here."

"No, I'm coming with… I want to see my brother."

"It's okay." Chucky said, as everyone was leaving. "I'll stay here and tidy up."

Piney chuckled. "You do that." then walked out after everyone else.

Roxanne went up to Happy. "Can I ride with you?"

"You're coming too?"

"I want to see if Jax is okay."

"Hop on, Baby Girl." Happy gave her a helmet and after she put it on, she climbed on his bike behind him, then Happy rode off with the rest of the guys.

...

Clay knocked on the door and Tara opened it. "Nursery." she nodded her head. Opie walked inside first, followed by Clay and Chibs. Suddenly, Tara raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "Roxanne?"

"Yep, the one and only." she said, walking passed her, following the guys. Roxanne peeked her head in the room as Opie and Chibs were trying to wake up Jax. "Holy shit." she whispered.

"He's been like this since it happened." Tara shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll take care of him." Clay nodded.

"Oh, Jax." Roxanne frowned and her heart ached, watching Opie carrying Jax into the bathroom. Since there was nothing she could do, she just went outside, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a Vicodin, then swallowed it.

"What the hell was that?"

Roxanne got startled. "Juice, don't sneak up on me."

"What pill did you just take?"

"It was a… Tylenol." she lied. "I have a headache." Juice just stared at her. "Look, I get these headaches and Tylenol takes the pain away."

"Maybe, you should see a doctor."

Roxanne nodded. "Maybe, I will." after a few minutes of awkward silence, she turned around. "Okay, I'm going inside now." then she went into the house and sat down on the couch. Juice walked in, moments after and leaned up against the door, glaring at her.

"So." Tara crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Roxanne. "When'd you get into town?"

"Last night."

"After everything that has happened to your family and with the club, you pick _now_ to decide to show up?"

Roxanne stood up and got into Tara's face. "You really don't want to go there with me, besides, it's none of your damn business as to why I was away."

"Yeah." Tara scoffed. "Whatever."

Roxanne was about to lunge at her, but Happy held her back. "We'll go wait outside." then both of them went outside, over to his bike.

"One day, Hap… I'm gonna hit her." she said, as the rest of the guys walked outside. "And wasn't she the one that didn't stop that son of a bitch from taking my nephew and killing Sack?"

"Rox." Opie sighed. "She feels bad enough as it is."

"Right, but it's not stopping her from talking shit to me. It's not right for her to take out her frustrations out on me, but if she keeps on talking shit… I'll knock the bitch on her ass." then five minutes later, Jax walked outside, and Roxanne went up to him. "Hey, Bro."

"Hey… what are you doing here?" he asked, giving her a funny look. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yes, but I'm here to help you and the club. I'm just taking a break to be with my family."

"Oh." he nodded, then gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Jackson." he backed up to look at her. "You should go back to the clubhouse, while we take care of some shit." Roxanne saw the pain, sorrow, regret, and guilt in his eyes, then nodded, and Jax glanced over at Juice. "Take my sister to the clubhouse and we'll meet up, then go meet with Laroy."

Juice nodded, starting up his bike. "Come on, Roxy."

"Alright." she looked back at Jax. "You be careful."

"I will."

As the guys took off, Roxanne stomped over to Juice and groaned. "Okay, lets go."

"As you wish, Princess." he chuckled, then rode off to the clubhouse.

...

A few hours later, Roxanne ended up going with Piney to the cemetery to plan Half Sack's wake, and finished within forty-five minutes. When they were getting ready to leave, Roxanne saw Jax walking up to them, then she glanced over at Piney. "I'll be right back." and jogged over to Jax. "Whatcha' doing here?"

"Visiting our old man and Tommy." he said, lighting his cigarette.

"Oh." she nodded. "I'll visit them later… but how are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine, I mean, I'm really glad you're back home."

"Me too." she gave him a weak smile. "And I'll be here for a while."

"Good." he nodded.

"Hey, Roxy." Piney started, walking up to them. "Mrs. Jones has a few more questions to ask you about tonight."

"Okay, thanks." she jogged back into the building and went up to the front desk, looking at the lady. "You had some questions for me?"

"Yes, I forgot to ask… when is the wake starting?"

"About seven."

"And it will end, when?"

"Nine or ten or whenever you close."

"Okay, and lastly, it will be a closed casket, but I need you to check and see if Mr. Epps is okay to be buried."

"I… I have to do that?"

"Yes, or I could get the other gentleman instead."

"Oh, no, no." Roxanne shook her head. "I'll do it."

Mrs. Jones stood up. "Follow me." then Roxanne followed her into on of the rooms. "Okay." Mrs. Jones started, holding onto the sheet. "For right now, he will be here on this exam table, until my staff gets him into the casket. You ready for this?"

"Yeah." Roxanne nodded. "Go ahead, rip it off like you would a bandaid."

"Okay." Mrs. Jones pulled the sheet all the way off of Half Sack's lifeless body and Roxanne looked down at him. "Now." Mrs. Jones snapped Roxanne out of her daze. "Does he look okay enough to be buried?"

"Yeah." she slowly nodded. "He looks… fine." then as Mrs. Jones was about to cover Half Sack back up, Roxanne stopped her. "Wait… can I have a minute alone."

"Of course… take all the time you need." then Mrs. Jones gave her a weak smile and left the room.

Roxanne lightly leaned up against the exam table. "Hey there, Sack." she started. "It really sucks that the first time we meet, you're not even alive. I guess that's my fault, since I've been away dealing with my own demons, and I'm trying so hard to quit, but every time I get upset or it's something I can't handle… I cave and give in." she shook her head, then wiped a tear away. "I know you did what you could to try save my nephew and I thank you for that, at least you tried to do something." she covered Half Sack up with the sheet, then lightly patted his chest. "Goodbye, Sack." seconds later, she walked out of the building.

"You done?" Piney yelled, poking his head out of the van window.

"Yeah." she looked around. "Where's Jax?"

"He left to his place… get in, so we can go." she nodded, then got in, and Piney drove off. "So, what'd she want?"

"Mrs. Jones wanted to know if Sack looked okay enough to be buried."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah and he looked okay to me." she shrugged.

"You know, Roxy, I could of done that for you… if you didn't want to."

"No, it was fine." she smiled. "But thanks anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

Roxanne was sitting in her room, ready to go. She wore black Dickies, a navy blue baby doll tank top, with her leather jacket, and navy blue Chuck Taylors. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, then she looked up, and smiled a little. "Hey, Juice."

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm going with you?"

"Yeah."

Roxanne stood up and took what she needed out of her purse, like her cell phone, a couple pills, and license, then put them in her pockets. "Okay, I'm ready now."

As she was walking out of the room, Juice stopped her, grabbing her arm. "You okay, Princess?" she just stood there, motionless and looked at him with a blank stare. "How 'bout this." he held onto her hips. "I'll stand by your side the whole night. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, if you want."

"Okay." she nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good." he let go of her hips and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." then both of them walked out of the clubhouse, got on his bike, and he rode off.

...

"Wow." Roxanne climbed off the bike. "There's a lot of people here."

"Yeah." Juice got off his bike and stood to his feet. "There's members from other charters, paying their respects." he grabbed Roxanne's hand. "Let's go say hi."

As they walked inside, Roxanne quickly let go of Juice and kind of ran. "Kozik!" she tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Roxy… long time no see." he backed up to look at her. "You're looking good." he smirked. "How have you been?"

"I've been better."

"You still over at USC?"

"Uh…" she let go of Kozik, then saw the annoyed glare Juice was giving him. "Yeah, but I'm taking a break right now, to be with my family and the club."

"Well, it's good that you're here." he winked, then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Juice huffed and grabbed Roxanne's hand pulling her away from him. "Alright, See you later, Kid."

"Bye." she waved, then both of them walked into the viewing room. "Juice?"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Is he jealous?"_ she thought to herself, then smacked Juice on his arm. "Riiiiiight."

"Come on." Juice had a hold of Roxanne's hand as they were passing through the big crowd to get over to Half Sack's casket.

"You guys gave him a full patch?" she asked, holding on tighter to his hand.

"Yep and he only had one more month before we were gonna patch him in, so he's getting buried with it, and he deserves it, he was a good guy."

"I gotta say… that's the coolest casket I have ever seen."

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

A few minutes later, Happy, Chibs, Opie, and Kozik walked up; gazing at the casket in front of them. Roxanne leaned her head on Juice's shoulder. "Can we go outside? I need some air… it's a little stuffy in here."

"Yeah." he nodded, then they made their way though the crowd, and walked outside. Juice sat down on the bench and pulled her next to him. "You sure… you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she looked over at him. "But what would you do if I wasn't?"

"I'd have to do whatever I could to make you smile."

Roxanne blushed, then as she turned her head, she stood up. "Hey, Jax." she gave him a hug and let go.

"When'd you get here?"

"A little while ago… I just need to get some air."

"Okay." he nodded, grabbing Tara's hand, then both of them walked inside.

Roxanne plopped back down on the bench and sighed. "So, when did those two get back together?"

"It's been a while." Juice shrugged. "Why?"

"I just never liked her, ever since she broken my brothers heart the first time… I wanted to kick her ass."

"Relax, Rox… Jax is a big boy. I mean, they're together and there's nothing you or any of us can do about it."

"Fine." she heavily sighed. "But if she breaks his heart again, all bets are off."

"Fair enough." Juice chuckled, then grabbed Roxanne's hand, pulling her to her feet. "We should get back in there."

"Alright." she nodded, then both of them went back into the funeral parlor.

...

Everyone stayed for another hour, then people started to leave, walking outside, visiting with each other before they went their separate ways. As Roxanne was walking with the guys on the sidewalk; joking and talking with them, a van pulled up, and within seconds, shots rang out.

Juice did the first thing that came to mind, he pushed Roxanne to the ground, shielding her from the bullets as Clay, Bobby, and Unser were shooting their guns back. After the van took off, Juice slowly got up. "Roxanne, you okay?" no response, but the awkward way he landed on her, she was face down, and not moving. "Shit!" he shook her. "Roxy!"

"Ow." she slowly rolled onto her back and held her hand to her forehead. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you get hit or anything?" he asked, feeling around her body.

"No."

Juice looked at her forehead, wiping some blood away with his thumb. "You'll need a band aid." he grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Did you get hit?" she asked.

"No… I'm okay."

All of a sudden, Jax ran up to one of the guys that fell out of the van and kept pounding his head into the ground, repeatedly. "Shit." Opie tried pulling him off, followed by Bobby and Clay.

Roxanne looked over and gasped, yanking on Juice's arm. "Oh, no… Hale's on the ground… he's not moving." she noticed Jacob Hale hovering over his brother and the look on his face and Unser's, she knew that Hale was dead.

"Come here." Juice pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "How 'bout I take you to the clubhouse?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"As long as you want me to."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Hey, Clay." Juice called out. "I'm getting Roxy out of here."

"Good, keep her safe, and keep an eye on her."

"Done." he nodded, then him and Roxanne got on his bike, and he rode off to the clubhouse.

...

After Juice cleaned up Roxanne's gash on her forehead and put a band aid on it, he went to put the first aid kit away, then when he walked back over to the bar, he noticed that Roxanne was staring down at the bar counter, shaking, then he grabbed her hand. "You okay, Rox?" he asked, snapping her out of her daze, then she just looked at him with a blank stare. "You're kinda worrying me."

She looked back down at the bar counter. "Do you want to know what my dream was about?"

"Yeah."

Roxanne took a deep breath. "I was asleep, in the room I'm staying in, when you went in there. You wanted to have sex with me, but I refused. You got pissed and was saying mean things to me, then you took your gun, and shot me in the head, three times."

"Rox…" he sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And when the bullets went flying at Sack's wake, I got a quick flashback of my dream. After I fell, I felt you on top of me, covering me… and that's when I realized, everything going on was completely real."

"Roxanne, look at me." she didn't budge, so Juice lightly grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "You know… I'd _never_ hurt you. _Ever_. You're too important to me and I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know." she nodded. "I don't even know why I had a dream like that, I just…" she trailed off.

Juice spun her around and he put both hands on the counter, trapping Roxanne in between his arms, but before Juice could say anything, Roxanne planted her lips on his, kissing him. All of a sudden, she stopped, backing up with embarrassment, making Juice raise his eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Oh, my God." she wiggled away from him, jumping off the bar stool. "Shit, I… I'm so sorry." she walked away, disappearing down the hallway. "I'm sorry!" she called out, before going into her room, and slamming the door.

Juice stood there, debating if he should go follow her or not, but when he made his decision, his phone rang. "Shit." he muttered, taking it out of his pocket. _"Lexi"_ was flashing on the screen and he stared at it for a few seconds, before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, I saw what happened on the news at Half Sack's wake… are you okay?"

"Yeah." he leaned up against the counter. "I'm fine."

"Who got hurt?"

"As far as I know… a little kid and Hale died, plus Chucky got hit in the arm."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out."

"Can't you let the cops investigate it?"

"No, Lexi… when something goes down with the club, we can't go to the cops."

"Well, I think that they'd help. I mean, it's their job."

"Lexi." Juice took a deep breath. "Just drop it."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry." she paused. "Can you come over?"

An image of Roxanne popped into Juice's head. "No, not tonight."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Because I have to be here. I'll give you a call tomorrow." and before Lexi could respond, Juice hung up his phone, and sighed. A few minutes later, he went up to Roxanne's door and put the palm of his hand on it, for a moment, then turned around, and went to sleep in his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, peeps! Finally got my SOA season 3 DVD, and now I can update a few of my stories. Totally freaking awesome, huh? Wow! All those promos for season 4, looks amazing! And I can't wait til TOMORROW night, because 90 minutes of awesome epicness! I just LOVE LOVE LOVE this show and the awesome actors that are in it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review peeps.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…

The next morning, Juice went to go check on Roxanne, before him and the guys were getting ready to leave, and pick up Jax from the police station, but she was gone.

The bed was made, her duffle bags were neatly stacked by the dresser, and her purse was gone as well. He walked out to the bar and saw Chibs drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Juice nodded his head. "Have you seen Roxy?"

"No." Chibs raised his eyebrow. "She's not in her room?"

"Nope."

"Well." he shrugged. "I have no clue, Juicy Boy… give her a call."

"Yeah." Juice slightly nodded. "I'll do that."

...

"I'm glad you're okay, Sis." Jax said, as he was doing push ups in his jail cell.

"Yeah." Roxanne sat down on the ground with her back leaning up against the bars. "Juice covered me from all the stray bullets."

"We'll get the assholes who did this and why."

"I know." there was a fifteen second pause, before Roxanne spoke. "Jax, do you think things would be different if Dad was still alive?"

"Possibly… I don't know."

"Well, I think so." she chuckled. "And I'm sure things would have been different if Tommy was alive. He'd definitely follow in Dad's footsteps, just like you."

"I don't doubt it."

"So, you and Tara, huh?"

Jax groaned. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I tried letting her go yesterday, but she wouldn't let me." he paused. "And after what happened last night, I don't want her to get hurt because of me or the club."

"Why'd she come back from Chicago anyway?"

Jax laid on his back and took a breath. "Tara had a restraining order on this cop she used to date, so she came back to Charming, knowing that I'd protect her."

"Is the cop still bugging her?"

"Nope."

"Hello, Roxanne."

"Unser." she nodded, then got off the ground. "I'm sorry about Hale."

"Yeah, me too." he gave her a weak smile. "I need to talk to your brother… the guys are waiting outside."

"Okay." she picked up her purse and headed out of the building. All the guys were giving her a funny look, especially Juice.

"What are you doing here, Roxy?" Clay asked.

"I came early to visit Jax." she shrugged. "Just some brother - sister bonding."

"Okay." Clay chuckled, patting her on her shoulder.

After Roxanne leaned up against the cop car, Juice tapped her on the arm. "You okay?"

"Yep." she quickly nodded. "I'm fine."

"Look, about last night…"

Roxanne put her hand up. "Don't. It was a mistake and it'll never happen again. I was just upset and you were there. I'm just glad it didn't go any further." she waved her hand. "Just forget about it."

"But, I…"

"Jax." she cut Juice off as Jax walked up to all of them with Unser behind him. He gave Clay a hug, then said all his hello's to the guys.

"So, what do we know about the shooter?" Clay asked, Unser as Roxanne leaned her head against Chibs, trying not to make eye contact with Juice.

"His jaw, cheek, and nose busted."

"Good." Chibs chuckled.

"Mayan?" Bobby asked.

"No." Unser shook his head. "A few priors, but no known affiliations."

"That don't make any sense." Opie chimed in.

"Tell me about it." Unser nodded.

"You babysitting at St. Thomas?"

Unser looked at Clay. "No. The SanWa DA's all over it, getting him to flip on the ones that got away. On the subject of, uh, fugitives, I got some news on your bride. Zobelle's girl? Nine mil in her hand when she hit the floor."

"Self defense?" both Jax and Roxanne asked, at the same time.

"Possibly. Irish kid took two in the back. That's still looking like murder one."

"Well." Clay took a deep breath. "That's something."

Roxanne took a deep breath as well, and walked over with Chibs as Tara was pulling up. "Great." she muttered.

"Roxy, come here." Jax crooked his finger at her as the guys rode off.

"We got shit to do. I want you to ride with Tara."

"Uh, no."

Jax groaned. "Would you just do what I asked and don't argue with me?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked over to the Cutlass as Tara was walking up to Jax. "I'm only doing this for you, Jackson."

"Doing what?" Tara looked confused and scoffed a little, watching Roxanne get into the passenger seat, and slamming the car door. "Jax, why is your sister in my car?"

"Just give her a ride to the clubhouse for me."

While Roxanne was waiting, she reached in her pocket, and pulled out two Vicodin's, then quickly swallowed them. "Hurry up and kick in." she muttered to herself, seeing Jax leave on his bike. "Trouble in paradise?" she smirked as Tara got into the car.

"We're fine."

"Riiiiight." Roxanne chuckled, as Tara drove off. "Well, now that we're all alone in this confined space, we can have a chat."

"Chat about what?"

"My brother, of course."

"Roxanne." Tara sighed. "What Jax and I do, is nobody's business, especially yours."

"Oh yeah? Well, that's where you're wrong. Last time you left him, he was a fucking mess and it killed me to see him so heartbroken, all because you couldn't handle it. You know what? You break his heart again… and I _will_ break your face."

"Wow, you sound just like your mother." Tara scoffed. "I guess the apple don't fall _that_ far from the tree." Roxanne just glared at her, then Tara heavily sighed. "I've accepted what Jax does and who he is with the club, ever since he's been honest about it with me. It took me a while, but now, I'm okay with it, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, well." Roxanne didn't expect that answer. "I'm glad we understand each other."

"Yeah." Tara scoffed. "Right." a few minutes later, she pulled into the lot. "Bye, Roxy."

Roxanne stared at her for a few seconds before responding. "Bye." she got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome." Tara said, then drove off.

"Well, _that_ was awkward." Roxanne chuckled to herself, then walked into the clubhouse. After she went in, she went behind the counter, grabbed a cold Bud Light, and walked into her room. She went into her purse and popped it in her mouth, and washed it down with the Bud Light. "Much better." she muttered, as she laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes.

...

About two hours later, she heard a knock on the door, which woke her up, followed by it opening, then "Hey, I was hoping you'd be here."

"Where else would I be, Juice?" she mumbled. "What do you want?"

"While I'm waiting for that bounty hunter to call me back with some intel." he took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked, playing dumb.

Juice gave her that 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Last night."

"There's nothing to talk about." she got up from the bed. "I made a mistake and now it's over with, because it won't be happening again."

"Oh, no?" he went up to Roxanne, making her walk backwards into the wall, until he was inches from her face. "Are you sure it won't happen again?"

Roxanne swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm sure."

Juice smirked, putting his hands on the wall, trapping her in between his arms. "I really don't believe you, Roxy."

"Well, believe it." she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Can you get out of my way."

"Nope." he made that popping sound with the P.

Suddenly, Roxanne's phone rang. "I have to get that."

Juice shook his head. "No, you don't."

Roxanne scoffed, then ducked from under his arms, and grabbed her phone off the bed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxy… it's Tara, you got a minute?"

"Uh, sure." she pushed Juice out the door, then shut it. "What's up?"

"I need you to go somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"I can't exactly say, but I really don't want to go alone." Tara heavily sighed. "Look, I know we're not the best of friends or see eye to eye with each other, but will you come with me?"

Roxanne stood there thinking that she would be away from Juice. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Okay, just pack a few bags, and I'll pick you up at the clubhouse on the way."

"That's fine."

"Thank you, Roxy."

"Yeah, no problem." Roxanne said, before she hung up her phone, then she started to pack a few things.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…

Juice saw Roxanne walk out from the hallway carrying a duffle bag, a laptop case, and her purse. As soon as she got closer, he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"I'm going somewhere with Tara."

"Tara?" he raised his eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like the doc?"

"Well." Roxanne ripped her arm out of his grasp. "She asked me to go with her, so I am."

"We still need to talk."

"Juice… I already told you, there's nothing to talk about. Just let it go."

"I can't."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because I…"

"Are you ready?" Tara said, glancing at Roxanne, cutting Juice off in mid sentence.

"Yeah." she nodded, then glared at Juice. "You need to just let it go."

"But…" he started, then opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he just slightly shook his head, watching Roxanne walk out with Tara.

"Everything okay?" Tara asked, getting in the drivers seat.

"Yeah, yeah." Roxanne mumbled, getting in, and slamming the passenger side door.

"Alright, then." Tara nodded, then she drove out of the lot.

"So." Roxanne started, breaking the twenty minute silence. "Where exactly are we going? Why did you kidnap me?"

Tara glared at her from the corner of her eye and scoffed. "You came willingly."

"Okay, well… where are we going?"

"To your grandfathers house."

"What? That old goat is still alive and kicking? Wow… wait, why are we going over there?"

"I couldn't say this over the phone, for obvious reasons, but that's where Gemma's at, with Tig, and the reason why I need to get there, Nate accidentally shot Tig in his shoulder blade."

"Oh, boy." Roxanne slightly shook her head. "What did Tigger do to make Nate shoot him?"

"Gemma didn't say."

"Well." Roxanne chuckled. "Knowing Tig, he probably banged the help."

Tara laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure what happened."

There was ten minutes of silence before Roxanne spoke again. "You're a doctor, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Tara nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"It was a rhetorical question, but anyway." Roxanne waved her hang. "Doctor Knowles, would you be able to prescribe me some pain killers and muscle relaxers?"

"For what?"

"My back is messed up." she lied. "Tylenol or Aleve doesn't even work."

"Okay, sure." Tara nodded. "I'll write you a prescription when we get back to town. Will you be okay with the pain until then?"

"I'm not sure, but could we possibly stop at a Walgreens on the way, just in case?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks, Tara." Roxanne smiled.

"You're." she gave Roxanne a funny look. "Welcome… I think."

"Okay, Tara, since this is gonna be a long ride, let's play twenty questions."

"Seriously?" she laughed. "What? Are we in fifth grade?"

"Well, do you have a better plan? Because there's really not much to do, I mean, we have loads of time… and we're bonding. I think Jax would appreciate that his sister and Old Lady are finally civil towards one another."

"Alright, fine. What's the first question?"

"Hmm." Roxanne tapped her finger in her chin. "Let me think."

"Don't think too hard."

"Ha - ha, Smart Ass… okay, first question." after a minute of thinking, Roxanne groaned. "Nope, I got nothing."

"Out of all the questions in the world, you can't even think of one?"

"It's a lot harder than you think."

"I'll think of one." Tara paused. "Okay, since I'm going to be around for a long time, do you think we'll ever become friends?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, Roxanne."

"Well, I think we can work on it, as long as you don't hurt my brother or my nephew, then we could possibly be friends."

"I have no intentions of hurting either of them."

"Okay." Roxanne nodded. "Good to know." then she heavily sighed, a minute later. "All bullshit aside, I'd rather see Jax with you than any of those crow - eaters or sweet butts or worse… a no nothing outsider, and believe it or not, you keep him grounded, which I'm glad for that."

Tara glanced at her for a few seconds before responding. "Wow, that means a lot, coming from you, but thanks."

"You're welcome… and another thing."

"What?"

"I don't blame you for Abel getting kidnapped. I'm sure you did what you could in that situation, so no matter what anyone says, it wasn't your fault." suddenly, Roxanne heard her sniffling, and looked over, raising her eyebrow. "Tara, are you crying?"

"It's just… everything going on and then you and I have this breakthrough finally, it's just overwhelming."

"Would you like me to drive?"

"No." Tara wiped her face with one of her hands. "I'll be fine."

Roxanne patted her leg. "Everything will be okay, it just takes time, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Tara nodded, then slightly smiled. "Thanks."

...

While Tara was talking to the Pharmacist at Walgreens, Roxanne was looking around the store, putting the stuff she wanted into the cart. So far, she had: a few magazines, a bag of Doritos, a couple coloring books with some crayons, a deck of cards, a king size Snickers - for Tig, and a new tube of lip gloss.

"Hey." Tara said, walking up to her. "It'll be ready…" she stopped mid sentence seeing what Roxanne had in the cart. "What's all of this?"

"So I'm not bored."

"Coloring books? Aren't you a little too old for that?"

Roxanne scoffed. "Never… you can never be too old to color. Yes, it's for kids and shit, but there is nothing wrong with it. Hell, I can't wait until Abel gets old enough to color with me. You know, Tara, you take life too seriously… live a little, Doc. Life is too short and have some fun, once and a while."

"Okay, yeah." Tara nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If you want, I can grab you a coloring book."

"No, thanks. I'll be busy patching up Tig."

Roxanne laughed. "Tig is a sick and crazy bastard, but I love that man to pieces. He gets two king size Snickers!"

"Yeah, he definitely grows on you." Tara paused. "Oh, yeah, before I forget… your prescriptions will be ready soon."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, Roxy."

"Order for Roxanne Teller, your prescriptions are ready to be picked up." is what was heard over the intercom, five minutes later.

"Oh, that's me." Roxanne smacked Tara's arm. "Come on, Doc." then both of them went over to the pharmacy, paid for the medicine, and all of Roxanne's stuff, then they got back on the road, heading north.

...

Juice stood in the front of Lexi's door at her apartment, taking deep breaths. Thinking that what he was about to do, was the right choice, then after ten minutes, he finally knocked.

"Hey." Lexi smiled, after opening the door, but her smile turned into a frown, seeing the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay, come in."

"No." Juice held up his hand. "It's fine." he took another deep breath. "Lexi, I came here to tell you that this isn't working out, so this is goodbye."

"What? Why?"

"There's a lot of shit going on with the club."

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you mean my ex best friend?"

"What? No." he shook his head. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Bullshit, Juice… you're fucking in love with her, you just won't admit it."

"No, I'm not."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" he just stood there silent, then Lexi scoffed. "Well, in that case… there's something you should know. I recently got a call from my cousin, you remember, the guy you knocked out at that rehab center?"

Juice raised his eyebrow. "That douche bag is related to you?"

"Yes, Asshole, and he told me something very interesting about Roxanne."

"Oh, yeah." he frowned. "Like what?"

"Did you know that she would exchange sex for pain killers?"

"That's bullshit, Lexi."

"Is it? Right after you punched Zander, that pill popping bitch took, at least, four or five pill bottles out of his pockets before the two of you left."

"Okay, wait, even if this is true, why would she take them?"

"Are you really that blind, Juice? Roxanne is addicted to the pills." Lexi took a deep breath. "Now that you know, that your perfect Roxanne isn't so perfect, you can leave. I don't ever want to see you again." and with that, Lexi slammed the door in his face.

"Shit." he rubbed his mohawk. "I need to talk to Roxy." then Juice got on his bike, and took off.

...

"Who keeps calling you?" Tara asked.

Roxanne looked at her phone and groaned. "It's Juice."

"So, why won't you talk to him?"

"Because I really don't want to, he's bugging the shit out of me."

"Well." Tara chuckled. "He's going to keep calling."

"Ha!" Roxanne shut off her phone completely. "There, problem solved. No more calls from Juice for the rest of the night."

...

"Goddamn it, Roxanne!" Juice yelled at his phone. That's the tenth time he's tried calling her, but all he's been getting was her voice mail. "Shit!" he shoved it in his pocket, then started going through her things.

After five minutes of searching, he found two pill bottles of Oxycontin, hidden in the lining of her suitcase. "Lexi was right." he muttered, putting everything back the way it was.

Juice sat down on the bed, thinking about what to do. Tell the club or do nothing? He thought about it for ten minutes and decided that he'd confront Roxanne, then tell the club, but he'd do it after Abel was home and safe, because with everything going on, he wasn't the right time to bring it up, unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

A/N: Got my DVD's back, so now, I can start updating again. And thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…

"Wow." Roxanne gazed at her grandfathers house, the next day, as Tara shut off the engine. "The outside still looks the same."

"We should get in there." Tara suggested. "Before Tig loses more blood."

Roxanne scoffed. "I bet it's just a scratch." then both of them got out of the Cutlass, and walked up to the door. "I'm a little nervous." she whispered.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen my mom in, like, forever."

"Well, trust me, she hasn't changed." Tara knocked. "At all."

Within seconds, the door opened, and Gemma's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Roxy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Mama." Roxanne gave her a hug. "I'm on a break from school, so I decided to come visit."

"Well, you picked a hell of a time."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Gemma backed up and cupped Roxanne's face with her hands. "You look gorgeous, Baby."

"Thanks, Ma… so do you."

Gemma let go, then gave Tara a hug, and quickly let go. "Thanks for coming, Doc."

"No problem."

"Both of you, come in." Gemma opened the door a little more, then Tara and Roxanne walked inside. "Did you have an okay trip, up here?"

Before either of them could respond, Nate walked in, looking confused. "Who - who are they?"

"Dad." Gemma walked up to him. "This is Tara. She's a doctor and she's here to help Tig. This is your granddaughter Roxanne. Do you remember Roxy?"

Nate studied her face. "Hi."

"Hello, Grandpa." she gave him a quick hug and let go. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he groaned, waving his hand, then he walked away.

"I bet he's been such a delight." Roxanne chuckled.

Gemma scoffed. "You have no idea."

"Where's Tig?" Tara spoke up.

"Follow me." Gemma headed down the hallway and went into one of the rooms. "Hey, Tig… the doc's here."

"Oh, good." he sat up as Tara walked in. "Hey, thanks for coming, Doll."

"You're welcome." she put her bag down on the bed and got started, patching up his wound.

As Roxanne was about to pop a couple if Vicodin's, her phone rang. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Good morning."

"What do you want, Juice?" she heavily sighed.

"Where are you?"

"Can't tell ya… and I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

Juice groaned. "Look, I'm a little worried about you, and I just wanna know if you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Why wouldn't I be? In fact, I'm doing so _great_, I'm actually out shopping." he didn't respond, then Roxanne sighed. "Look, I gotta go… there's, like, a huge sale going on, and I don't wanna miss out on the good stuff, so I'll see you when I see you."

"Roxy, wait…"

"Nope, gotta go, bye." then she hung up on him and shook her head. After she put her phone in her pocket, she took both pills with the water, she went down the hallway, and peeked into the room that Tara and Tig was in, and listened to their conversation.

"Well, you're gonna be fine. There's no bone or muscle damage."

"Thanks, Doc. I'm sorry I pulled you away from your work."

"It's okay."

Roxanne scoffed, as she walked in. "Tiggy, I bet it's just a scratch."

Tig quickly turned his body and winced. "Hey, Roxy… what are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time to visit, since I'm on break from school, and everything."

"Come here, Baby Girl." he held out his arms and gave Roxanne a hug. "I missed you."

"Yep, I missed you too, Tigger." she let go, then smirked at Tara. "It's just a scratch, huh?"

"Just a scratch…" Tig scoffed. "It's a damn bullet hole."

"If you say so." Roxanne chuckled. "You big baby."

Tig slightly shook his head, then looked up at Tara. "How's Jax holding up? Wait… do you know what's going on, Roxy?"

"Uh-huh and I was given direct orders not to say _anything_ about it, in front of my mother."

"Yeah, that would be smart." Tig looked back at Tara. "So, how Jax?"

"I don't know." she said, putting away a q-tip.

"Dad?" they heard Gemma call out.

"I'm sure he tells you guys more that he does me."

"Well, Tara, I'm sure you know more than I do. I know that I've been away, so therefore, I'm completely out of the loop. Well, kind of."

"Daddy?" Gemma walked by. "Nate?"

"What's up, Mom?" Roxanne asked.

"Have you seen Nate? He's not in his room."

"No, not since a while ago."

Gemma glanced at Tara. "He's gone. So's the hunting rifle."

"Oh, shit." Tig started. "You know, I did hear a car about ten minutes ago."

"I didn't." Roxanne scratched her head. "That must have been when I was on the phone."

"Oh, Christ." Gemma stormed out of the room, then Tara and Roxanne followed her out of the house.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

Gemma ignored Roxanne's question, looking around. "Oh, shit. The Caddy's gone."

"Is he okay to drive?"

Gemma glanced at Tara. "Depends what decade he thinks he cruising in."

"Where would he go, Ma?"

"I have no goddamn idea, Roxy."

"Well, someone must know his routine." Tara suggested.

"Yeah… somebody does." Gemma turned around and walked back into the house.

Roxanne slightly shook her head. "This won't be good, if we can't find him."

"Come on." Tara pulled her arm inside.

"Alrighty." Roxanne chuckled, then both of them followed Gemma down to the basement, and their jaws dropped, seeing a woman strapped in a wheelchair, with a blindfold.

"Who the hell is that?" Tara whispered.

"Mom, what did you do?"

Gemma glared at Roxanne. "Amelia… his caregiver."

"Oh, my God." Tara eyes widened a little, while Roxanne on the other hand, was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Are you insane?"

"It's complicated."

"Is someone there?" Amelia called out.

"Wow, Mom." Roxanne laughed out loud. "Nice."

"Oh, shut up, and come on." Gemma went down the steps first, followed by Tara and Roxanne. "Amelia, I need to ask you a question."

"Yeah, and I need to take a piss, like, an hour ago."

"Sorry, I forgot." Gemma grabbed the bed pan and put it underneath Amelia's butt. "Here."

"Ah, that's cold."

"Alright, look… Nate took off in the car. Any idea where he might be heading?"

"What was he wearing?"

"I don't know." Gemma shrugged. "What should that even matter?"

"Depends… he could be a hundred different places."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"I'm done." Amelia raised her voice.

Gemma pulled out the bed pan and gave it to Roxanne. "Here?"

"What?" she made a face. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"What do you think?" Gemma gave her a 'duh' look. "And go check on Tig."

Roxanne glared at her mother for a second, then stomped up the stairs. "I didn't come here to empty out peoples piss." she went to the bathroom, emptied it into the toilet, and flushed. "Yuck." she washed her hands three times and walked out, leaving the bed pan sitting on the floor. She didn't feel like taking it back down in the basement. Besides, there's a few of them down there, so Roxanne didn't care where she left it.

After all of that, Roxanne went out to the Cutlass to grab her bag of goodies, then walked back into the house. "Tiggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Yo." Roxanne went into the room with a smile. "I got you something tasty."

Tig raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Actually, it's two somethings." she reached into her bag and pulled out both Snickers.

"Aww, thanks, Baby Girl." he took them, then gave her a hug. "You're the best."

"Yeah." she let go and shrugged. "I try." out of the corner of her eye, Roxanne saw Tara rushing down the hallway. "Hey, wait." she went out to stop her. "Where you going?"

"To find your grandfather."

"I'll go with you." then her and Tara walked out of the house, got into the Cutlass, and Tara drove off to look for Nate.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 9…

An hour later, Roxanne and Tara walked into the house. "Hey." Tara started. "We went down every street, checked the mini mart."

"And no sign of him." Roxanne added, as she sat down next to Tig.

"I tried calling a few of his friends." he shook his head. "There's nothing."

Gemma huffed. "I can't believe I just let him drive away. Jesus, how could I do that?"

"Mom." Roxanne sighed.

"Stupid bitch!"

"Gemma, you have her tied up in the basement. You can't expect her to be cooperative…"

"I'm not talking about her!" she glared at Tara, then grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on the table, and threw it as hard as she could at the China cabinet, making all of them flinch, then she stormed out.

"Damn." Roxanne slightly shook her head, and suddenly they heard a phone ringing. "Hey, that's my pre-pay." she dug into her purse and pulled it out. "Nobody ever calls me on this phone."

"Who is it?" Tig asked, relieved that Gemma destroyed the majority of the doll figurines.

"It's Juice." she groaned. "Again."

"Gimmie that." Tig snatched the pre-pay out of her hands and answered it, pressing the speaker button. "What do you want, Idiot?"

"Tig?"

"The one and only." Tig chuckled. "What?"

"Did… did I dial the right number?"

"Yes, Juice…"

"Roxy? Hey, that's where you and Tara are? With them?"

"Well, obviously, if Tig answered."

"Well, nobody told me."

"Clearly." she grabbed her pre-pay back from Tig and walked out.

"Hey, what's going on with those two?"

"Not sure, Tig." Tara shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Juice…" Roxanne sighed, as she went into one of the other bedrooms and sat down on the bed. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I was calling to tell you that, I'll be going with the guys on a trip, but before we go, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're coming up there."

"Great… well, I gotta go. I got a crisis going on."

"What is it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Roxy, regardless what's going on between us, I do care about you."

Roxanne scoffed. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

There was a long pause before Juice responded. "Are you being this way towards me because of that kiss, the other night?"

"Oh, get over yourself."

Juice chuckled. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you're not… bye." then she shut off her pre-pay and snapped it shut. "Ugh! He makes me want pull my hair out."

"It's because you love 'em."

"What?" Roxanne grabbed a throw pillow and aimed for his head, which he dodged. "Are you crazy?"

"No, but you are."

"There's no way in hell that I love Juice. That's just crazy talk, even for you."

"Alright, Baby Girl. If you say so." Tig chuckled, walking out of the room.

Roxanne took some deep breaths to calm herself down, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out two Vicodins. "Tig is fucking nuts." she muttered, as she was walking the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water, and swallowed her pills.

"What were those?"

Roxanne looked over and saw her mother with her eyebrow raised. "Uh, they're just some Vitamin C." she lied. "I am in need of some calcium."

"Orange juice works too."

"I know, Ma." Roxanne smiled, then Gemma walked back over to the basement door.

"Gemma!" Tig called out. "Nate just pulled up!" seconds later, Tig walked into the kitchen. "Gemma, Gemma… Nate just pulled up. He's headed into the back yard. "Come on."

Roxanne watched them both rushing outside, then she took a deep breath. She hated lying to her mother and basically everyone else that she loves. A few minutes later, Roxanne got knocked in the head with something hard, and fell to the ground. "Ugh!" she stayed down a little bit longer. _"What the fuck?"_ she thought to herself, then just as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Amelia holding Gemma to the wall, with a knife of some kind to her throat. "Oh, hell no." she groaned, getting up, and out of nowhere, Tara hit Amelia in the head with a gold Praying Hands figurine. "Fucking bitch." Roxanne said, punching her in the jaw as hard as she could.

Before anyone could blink, Gemma quickly reached around, grabbed the hand holding the knife, and put it to Amelia's chest, right before she slammed her into the wall. Once Gemma moved away from Amelia, she fell to the ground. "Holy… shit." Roxanne whispered, feeling the pain coming from where she got hit on her head.

"Oh, oh, my God." Tara panted, squatting to the floor next to Amelia, then she put her fingers to her neck. "Oh." she quickly backed away. "She… she's dead."

Gemma wiped her hair from her face, taking deep breaths. "Her plan… not mine."

Roxanne watched her walk out of the kitchen, then patted Tara on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's _not_ okay."

"Well, Tara, you need to relax… because it will be."

"Yeah, and how do you know that, huh?"

"Look, don't go all postal on me, I'm just trying to lighten the mood from this fucked up situation."

"I can't believe this."

Roxanne noticed Tara rubbing her head. "The bitch clocked you too?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah… and it hurts."

"You have your Vicodin, right?"

"Yes, I do, Dr. Knowles." Roxanne smiled. "I'll take a few. You want some?"

"No, thanks."

"Alrighty, then." Roxanne went back out to the car, where she left her bag of goodies when she went with Tara to look for Nate. She grabbed a couple of pills out of the pill bottle from the pharmacy, and went back into the house.

"More Vitamin C?"

"No, Ma… that bitch hit me over the head with something. These are Vicodin."

"Should you be mixing the two?"

"It'll be fine." Roxanne waved her hand and took the pills with some water. "See, I'm okay."

"You better be, Roxy… we can't take you to the ER, because the doctors will be asking why you're here, and not in Charming."

"I'll be fine, Mom." she smiled. "I do this all the time. I got this."

Gemma stared at her daughter for a few seconds, before she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Baby."

Roxanne went into the freezer and looked inside. She grabbed the ice bag that was on top of it and filled it with some ice, then she grabbed a bag of peas. "Tara." she sat down next to her at the table. "Ice or peas?"

"Ice is fine." she grabbed it and put it to her head. "Thanks."

"Hey." Tig walked in and suddenly stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened seeing Amelia on the ground, with a knife sticking out of her chest. "What…" he noticed Tara and Roxanne holding bags of something to their heads and Gemma looking distraught. "What the hell happened? Why the hell is Nate's caregiver dead on the floor?"

"Take a lucky guess." Roxanne chuckled, which made Tig frown, then she sighed, and told him the play by play to the best of her ability, with Tara's help.

"Is that really what happened?"

Gemma looked at Tig. "Pretty much."

"Shit." Tig ran his hand down his face, then ripped the knife out of Amelia's chest. He went under the sink and grabbed the bottle of bleach. "This… is great." he opened the lid and splashed the knife, cleaning off the blood. "I leave you girls alone for ten minutes…"

"Hey, any ideas here?" Gemma asked, giving Tara a blanket.

"You missed it, Tiggy." Roxanne shook her head. "Oh, and while you have the bleach out, you might want to grab the bedpan. I left it in the bathroom, and it has Amelia's piss all over it."

"Great." Tig shook his head.

"Oh." Tara spoke up. "Jax can't know about this."

_"And neither can Juice."_ Roxanne thought to herself, resting her forehead on the table.

Gemma scoffed. "This is the last thing the club needs."

"Well." Tig went up to the three of them. "Then we better work fast. They're making a run for the Irish. They're gonna be up here tomorrow."

"Perfect." Tara groaned, shaking her head.

Tig glanced over at Amelia, and got an idea. "Bachman." he paused, as Gemma looked up at him. "Bachman's based out of Crescent City. He can probably be here in an hour or so."

"The cleaner guy?"Gemma raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's independent. He works around two or three grand, but he is good."

"There's cash here, but not that much."

"Ma, I got about a buck - fifty in my wallet."

"Thanks, Roxy." Gemma turned her attention back to Tig. "Will he take jewelry?"

"I'll call him." he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Alright." Gemma stood up. "Go keep my dad busy."

"Alright." Tig nodded.

After Tig walked out of the kitchen, Gemma glanced down at Amelia. "We'll take care of her."

Tara looked up at her like she was crazy. "We will?"

"Hey, you're the one who decided that her fingers needed to breathe."

"What?" Roxanne leaned in a little to whisper. "Letting all the bad people slip away, huh?"

Tara glared at Roxanne. "Shut up."

"Hey." she backed away, with her hands in defeat. "Just saying."

Gemma leaned on one of the bar stools, looking at Tara. "You don't want Jax to find out about this, we gotta handle it."

"Ooh, this should be loads of fun." Roxanne said, rolling her eyes.

Tara opened her mouth to say something, and all of a sudden, she got out of her seat, then ran to the sink, and Gemma was right behind her. Tara threw up as Gemma holding her hair back. "Concussion?"

"Mmm." Tara spit. "I'm okay." she took some deep breaths.

"Eww, gross." Roxanne made a face. "Hope you splash a little bleach on that shit." she noticed Gemma giving her a weird look. "What?"

Gemma groaned. "Really…"

Roxanne threw her hands up in the air. "To get rid of _any_ and _all_ evidence. None of us should even be here, so bleaching the shit out of the puke, equals no evidence from Tara Knowles."

"Damn." Gemma chuckled, shaking her head, then she lightly nudged Tara. "She's got a point."

"Or just get Tig to splash it." Roxanne shrugged. "He can do it after his phone call, because he still has to bleach the bed pan."

"Alright." Gemma heavily sighed. "Let's take care of this." she went over to Amelia's body and started picking up her head. "Roxy, get her legs."

"You know, Ma?" Roxanne put down the bag of peas on the table. "I always look forward to our mother - daughter bonding, but this moment right here, takes the cake."

"Shut up and grab her damn legs."

Roxanne chuckled, and did as she was told. "Where to? She's freaking heavy."

"The basement." then the four of them went down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom, Gemma and Roxanne carefully laid Amelia on a mattress, Roxanne scoffed. "I never really liked coming down here, and now?" she looked around. "Pfft… still don't."

Gemma started up the stairs, when Tara's pre-pay rang. As she took it out of her pocket, Gemma stopped to turn around. "Talk to him."

"Yeah." Roxanne lightly punched her in the arm. "Tell my brother I said that he's an ass hat."

"Right." Tara rolled her eyes, sitting on the steps.

"Hey, Ma." Roxanne darted up the stairs. "Mom?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna take a little nap."

"That's fine." Gemma gave her a hug. "I'm sure those Vicodins are kicking in."

_"You have no idea."_ she thought to herself as she let go. "Which room?"

"Mine. Remember, it's the third on on the right… and keep it locked. You don't want Nate to go in and yell at you about being there."

"I will." Roxanne grabbed her purse, took out the money out of her wallet, and gave it to Gemma. "Here, a hundred and fifty bones."

"Thanks, it'll help."

"I know." then Roxanne went into her mothers room and locked the door. "Still looks the same." she took off her shoes and closed her eyes, as she laid down on the bed, and sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 10…

5:45am - is what time Roxanne was staring at, on her phone. She couldn't believe she slept_ that_ long with nobody bothering to wake her up. Sighing, she got out of the bed, and went into the kitchen, because she was extremely thirsty. "Oh, hey." she walked by Tara - who was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "You always up this early?"

"It's kinda the job requirement, but I'm used to it. I normally get up at this hour."

"Ooh, no." Roxanne grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "I'd rather sleep… in fact, I enjoy my sleep."

"Then why are you awake?" Tara asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well." Roxanne shook the bottle that was in her hand. "I'm a bit parched."

"Oh, okay."

"So." Roxanne started. "What happened to Amelia? I wasn't exactly present when the cleaner arrived, I took a nap. A_ long_ nap, actually."

Tara scoffed. "He measured her, asked for a list of things, and requested to listen to some 80's music."

"Really?" Roxanne chuckled. "Then what? I know what he does, hence the name _cleaner_, but_ what_ did he do to her?"

"Don't know." Tara shrugged. "But the way he went about it… it was like she wasn't even here."

"Well, that's the perks of his job, erase you completely off the face of this earth, intriguing… well, since it's too early for me, time for bed. Good talk, Tara, always a pleasure." then Roxanne went into the room, took a sip of her water, and went back to sleep.

...

Roxanne woke up to something slapping her on her forehead, so she tried smacking it away, but it didn't stop. "Ow, quit it." she mumbled. "Go away."

"No."

"What?" she shot her eyes open and saw Jax sitting next to her on the bed, giving her a funny look. "Wait… where am I?"

"You came up to Nate's with Tara, when I told her _not_ to come."

"Well." Roxanne chuckled. "Your Old Lady listens very well."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"She asked me to go with her."

"Oh, really?"

"What?"

Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "Since when are you and Tara buddy - buddy?"

Roxanne sat up. "What difference does it make? We're civil towards each other and we're talking, but she asked me to go with her, so she didn't have to drive alone, plus I wanted to see Mom." Jax just nodded. "So, who's here?"

"Just me and Clay." he stood up. "Now, get your ass up… you've been sleeping long enough."

"Yes, Mom." she gave him a half ass salute.

"Funny." he stood by the door. "And pack your shit, because we're going back home." then he walked out.

"Fan… tastic." Roxanne sighed, slamming her head on the pillow. About ten minutes later, she walked out of the room, and found, mostly everyone in the the kitchen. "Hey, good… no, wait, it's still morning, right?"

"Not for too long." Gemma scoffed.

"Hey, Clay." Roxanne ave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, this is where you've been? You came up with Tara?"

"Yeah." she sat down at the table. "I wanted to see Mom and visit, so… yeah."

Gemma sighed, looking at the picture of her on the 'WANTED' paper, then tossed it away from her. "Bitch aged me two years. So, what's that going to look like? Me in Canada?"

"We'll set you up some place safe, off the grid." Clay suggested. "Get you good papers."

"Maybe you could go redhead for a while."

Gemma glared at Tig. "Oh, Christ, I'd rather shave my head."

"Heat will die down, Mom." Jax added.

"And when do I get to see my family? My grandson?"

Roxanne looked down, as Jax slightly shook his head. "We'll figure it out."

"It's our only choice, Baby." Clay started, then stood up. "Good to see you, Nate. How are you?"

Jax took one last drag of his cigarette, then tossed it, before turning around. "Hey, Grandpa."

"Why are you here?"

Gemma jumped in. "Clay's here to help me get you settled."

"I don't need his help." Nate slightly shook his head. "This is what killed your mother." then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well." Clay sat back down. "Old man certainly seems to remember me."

Jax looked down at Gemma. "You okay, Mom?"

"You guys should just stay clear of him." she stood up. "Tara, Roxy, and I will handle it."

"Yeah." Roxanne chuckled a little. "We got this."

Tara slowly went up to Jax as Gemma left the kitchen. "You have to tell her."

"I know." he nodded.

"Now's not a good time." Roxanne said, in a sing song voice.

"Maybe we'll wait till Nate gets settled." Clay took a sip of his coffee. "Spread out the misery."

Tara just shook her head and walked downstairs to the basement, followed by Jax, about a minute later. As Roxanne was about to grab some orange juice, she heard Tara yell a little, so she headed downstairs.

"You want to be an Old Lady?" is what Roxanne had walked into, Jax, kind of yelling, and sat down on the steps, being a little nosey. "Then act like one! Do what you're told! Pack your shit and head back to Charming."

As he was going up the stairs to pass by Roxanne, Tara shoved a bunch of boxes out of the way, and pulled out a wheelchair, then put it right in front of her. "I just helped your mother and your sister kill someone."

"Ooh, no." Roxanne smacked her head with her hand.

"That Old Lady enough for you!" Tara screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asked, walking up to her.

"The caretaker. She attacked me, Roxy, and your mother."

Jax looked down at the wheelchair and back up at Tara, as Roxanne stood next to her. "What the hell did you do?" he looked between both of them.

"The crazy bitch started it." Roxanne shrugged. "And hit me over the head with something."

Tara sighed. "I had no choice, none of us did. It was self defense. Tig helped us get rid of the body."

"Ooh, no." Roxanne shook her head. "Nice, throwin' him under the bus."

"We found one more." Gemma said, bringing a box downstairs, and saw the look on Jax's face. "What?" then she groaned, seeing the wheelchair. "Oh, shit."

"What happened?" Jax asked his mother, but Gemma was glaring at Tara and Roxanne.

"Hey, Ma." Roxanne put her hands up in defeat. "I said nothing."

"Gotta go." Clay said, walking down the stairs with Tig.

"I'm dealing with something." Jax shook his head.

"Yeah, so are Bobby and Piney."

Clay noticed the glare that Jax was giving Tig. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, our lovely ladies and my baby sister whacked the caretaker, and this idiot." Jax pointed at Tig. "Helped them."

"What?" Clay looked confused.

"Actually, I just made a phone call." Tig shrugged.

"Jesus Christ." Clay pointed his finger at the three women. "This… later." then went up the stairs. "Let's go."

"You and I." Jax pointed at Roxanne. "_Will_ talk about this later as well."

_"And I'll make sure I'm completely drugged up."_ she thought to herself, but gave him a thumbs up. "Can't wait."

Jax glared at Tara, then at Tig. "Douchebag." he said, bumping into him, going up the stairs.

"What happen to." Tig started. "Oh, we can't tell Jax about anything?" he groaned. "You three are killing me." then he stormed up the stairs.

"Well." Roxanne chuckled. "_That_ was interesting." she glared at Tara. "And thanks to you and your big mouth, I am so _not_ looking forward to talk to my brother about _any_ of this. Couldn't we just sweep the shit under the rug, like normal people, and be done with it?" she scoffed, stomping up the stairs. "See if I ever tell you a secret." then she went into Gemma's room, grabbed her things, and took it all out to Tara's Cutlass.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 11…

Tara, Roxanne, and Gemma walked up to the building with Nate. "I'll go to the front desk and tell them we're here." Tara said, walking inside.

"Me too." Roxanne nodded. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Okay, Baby." Gemma smiled, as Roxanne went inside.

"What are you doing?" Tara whispered.

"Giving Mom and Grandpa time alone. What?"

"Never mind." she shook her head. Suddenly, a male doctor walked up to them, and Tara put on a smile. "Hi, I called earlier about Nate Madock."

"Yes." he nodded. "Let's get him settled in." he opened the door for Tara and Roxanne, then both of them walked out first.

"No, please. Please, just take me… take me home." Nate pleaded to Gemma. "Please."

"I can't." she shook her head.

"It'll be okay, Grandpa." Roxanne said, feeling so bad for him.

"I wanna go home."

"I know, Dad." Gemma's eyes started welling up.

The doctor took Nate's hand out of Gemma's. "This way, Nate."

"No, no, no. I… I wanna go home. I, no I have…"

The doctor helped him up from the bench. "Come on."

Roxanne had a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Take care, Grandpa."

"I have to go home." Nate demanded.

"There's a lot of people waiting to meet you." the doctor kept inching him closer to the entrance.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Gemma stood up.

"I have to go home, now." Nate kept repeating, then with Tara's help, the doctor brought Nate inside.

Gemma sat down on the bench and started sobbing. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Mama." Roxanne sat down next to her and held her while she cried. A few minutes later, Gemma calmed down a little and Roxanne let go. "Mom, I believe he'll be just fine. They'll give him everything he needs."

Gemma nodded, wiping her face. "Go check and see if he's completely settled in. I need a smoke."

"Okay." Roxanne gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked inside.

...

After twenty minutes of waiting, all the guys pulled into the parking lot, and saw Tara and Roxanne standing around, then Jax got off his bike and went up to them first. "What happened?"

"She just." Tara waved her hand. "Took off."

"Mom stiffed us both." Roxanne added, then locked eyes with Juice, which made her heart skip a beat.

"What do you mean she took off?" Clay demanded, as the guys shut off their bikes.

"We went inside to check in Nate." Tara started. "When we came back, Gemma and the car was gone."

Clay walked up to them. "Did she say anything?"

"No." Roxanne shook her head. "She was crying, a little, when I left her on the bench, but Grandpa was begging Mom to take him home."

"Jesus." Jax groaned. "She went home. She went to see her family."

"Abel." Clay said, then got on his bike.

"Shit." Roxanne saw Juice nodding at her, then she jumped behind him on his bike, as Tara got on the back of Jax's bike. After Juice gave Roxanne his helmet and she wrapped her arms around his waist, all of them rode off, back to Charming, with Piney driving the van behind them.

...

As they pulled into the lot at T - M, they saw Gemma collapse onto the ground. "Mom!" Jax yelled, jumping off his bike.

"Shit!" Roxanne followed quickly behind him, throwing Juice's helmet where ever.

"Breathe." Jax got to her first. "Mom, breathe, breathe." as Gemma was struggling, Roxanne and Clay were by her side. "Tara!" Jax called out, then she knelt down, to see what was happening. "Call an ambulance!" he yelled to nobody in particular.

"I got it." Tig said, taking out his cell phone and started dialing.

"You'll be okay, Mama." Roxanne slowly stood up, moving out of the way. "Just please breathe." suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and realized that it was Juice. She let him hold her while she was crying.

"Gemma will be okay." he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back, then she turned around and rested her head on his chest. A few seconds later, Roxanne let go, and ran over to the Cutlass. "Roxy?" he went up to her. "What are you doing?"

Roxanne shut the car door, with all of her stuff in her hands. "Just in case… it can't look like I was with my mom the whole time, so I have to hide all my shit. You know, get rid of the evidence."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"I'll be right back." then Roxanne went inside the clubhouse.

Juice went in, not too long after she did and leaned up against the door frame, watching her stuff something in her suitcase. He just shook his head, having a pretty good idea of what it is that she stuffed in there. "Hey." he cleared his throat, as she quickly stood up. "You doing okay?"

"Actually." she quickly put four Vicodins in her back pocket. "I'm not… all the shit that has happened in the past couple of days, my nephew is still missing, and now this?"

Juice raised his eyebrow, getting closer to her. "What shit are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." she waved her hand and grabbed her purse.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Juice, not now, please? All that matters right now is my mom and if she'll be okay."

"Alright." he gave Roxanne a hug.

"Can you just stay with me?" she backed up to look at him. "I don't wanna fight and argue, just be here for me."

Juice sighed. "Of course I will." suddenly, they heard the echo of sirens and he let go and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

As they walked out of the clubhouse, the EMT's were putting Gemma on a stretcher, then after they put her in the ambulance, the EMT's drove off, with most of the guys behind them.

Roxanne turned to Juice. "We have to go see if she's okay at the hospital."

"I know." they walked to his bike and he gave her his helmet that she threw, then she put it on. "Ready?"

"Yeah." she climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around him, then he rode off to St. Thomas.

...

By the time Roxanne and Juice got there, Jax was waiting at the entrance door, and before Roxanne could how Gemma was doing, Jax grabbed her and shoved her into the wall on the side of the building.

"Jax…"

"What?" he glared at Juice.

"Nothing." he slightly shook his head, and as much as Juice wanted to save Roxanne from her brother, he just couldn't, but he stood by just in case, if it came down to it.

Jax turned his attention back to his sister. "What the hell were you thinking, huh? Helping Mom and Tara kill Nate's caretaker?"

"Wait." Juice's eyes widened. "What?"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Roxanne pushed Jax away from her. "I don't know if you remember that conversation, down in the basement. Tara said that the crazy bitch attacked all _three_ of us. When the opportunity presented itself, after Tara distracted her, I punched the shit out of her, and that's when Mom did what she had to do. Would you rather I sit back and let her kill our mother?"

"No." Jax heavily sighed. "Look, I'm not pissed about you protecting yourselves when you had to. I'm pissed because I don't want you to end up like me. You know what I've done and what I had to do for the club. You got a good thing going at USC." she looked down as Juice looked away. "I don't want you to go back to school and making it a habit. I know you did what you had to do, but a job like that is for Happy or Tig." he shook his head. "Not my little sister."

Roxanne took a breath. "Okay, I get what you're saying and trust me, it's not going to be a habit, but I will protect and defend myself and my family if necessary."

"Alright." Jax gave her a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bro." she let go. "How's Mom?"

"The doctor said that she's got bad arrhythmia. They fixed it and gave her some meds, but now she's resting and will be out for the rest of the night."

Roxanne let out a breath of relief. "I'm so glad she's okay. Can I go see her?"

"I saw her for a few minutes, but there's cops surrounding her room. Only Clay is allowed in her room."

"So, why are you still here if you can't see Mom?"

"Waiting for Tara."

"Oh, right." Roxanne nodded.

Jax looked over at Juice. "Take my sister to the clubhouse." then he turned his attention back to Roxanne. "Sorry for slamming you into the wall."

"It's fine." she gave him a hug. "I guess I'll see you in the am."

"Sounds good." he let go. "Later, Juice."

"Later." Juice waved, then as him and Roxanne went over to his bike, Jax went back into the building. "So." he started as he got on. "That was the shit that you were talking about?"

Roxanne shook her head. "Not you too… you heard me explain it all to Jax, and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Juice grabbed her hand. "Okay, relax. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Just calm down." he pulled her closer to him. "Let's just go back to the clubhouse and get some sleep."

Roxanne looked at him and pouted her bottom lip. "Can we get something to eat first?"

"Sure." he chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"Let me think." she tapped her finger on her chin. "Sonic sounds good."

"Alright." he started his bike. "Hop on." after Roxanne got on and wrapped her arms around his waist, he rode off.

...

"Wow." Roxanne sat down on Juice's bed with the bag of food and separated hers and his. "This whole week has been crazy bananas."

"I could imagine." he shut the door and put the drinks on the night stand.

"Here's yours." she pointed.

"Thanks." he sat down next to her and they started eating. "You know." he took a bite of his burger. "I kinda missed you while you were gone."

"Yeah, I kinda missed you too." she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." she said, before walking in, and shut the door behind her. "I seriously need some drugs." she reached into her back pocket and pulled out three Vicodins, then swallowed them with water. "Much better." after that, she walked out and sat down on the bed.

Juice raised his eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm just fine." she smiled. "Hey, do you have something I can sleep in? I don't feel like going to my room to get something to wear."

"Yeah." Juice got up and went through his drawers. "Here." he tossed them on the bed. "Basketball shorts and a bitch beater."

"Thanks."

"Go ahead and change, I'll be right back." then Juice walked out of the room. Roxanne took off her jeans and her shirt, then put on the shorts and the beater. She tossed her clothes off to the side, and sat down on the bed to finish eating her food. Juice walked in a few minutes later, with two bottles in his hands. "I got us some water." he said, shutting the door and locking it.

"Cool." she nodded. "Thanks."

Juice sat down next to her and took a few more bites of his burger. "Sonic was a great choice."

"I know, right? I haven't had any in a while." after a few more bites, Roxanne wrapped up what was left and put it in the bag. "That was delicious and now I'm done."

"Me too." Juice did the same thing and cleared off his bed. "Ready to sleep?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded, then crawled underneath the covers and got comfortable while Juice took off his cut, shoes, and jeans. "Did you really miss me?"

"Yeah, I did." he said, getting in the bed next to her. "Why do think I kept calling you?"

"Sorry, I was being such a bitch."

"It's fine." he lightly patted her leg, then laid on his side facing her. "Good night…" he started, but got cut off by Roxanne's lips on his. He was kissing her back and as he rolled on top of her, their clothes that they were wearing were coming off, and was tossed in random places on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me, people if I have been neglecting my SOA stories. Shame on me! So, I've made this chapter a little bit longer for your viewing pleasure. Lately, I've been working on my Avengers and Thor stories, because I freaking LOVE Loki. Plus I've been working on writing my book/novel. So, yeah. Apologies.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello. Yes, yes, I know. I'm horrible for not updating this one in months as well. Apologies all around. Like I said, I'm trying to get back to writing the ones that are collecting dust. Bare with me, peeps. I can't wait for season 6 and with what I've been hearing here and there, I don't think I'm even ready for this. I have a feeling I'm gonna lose it and more than once. Oy! It's nerve wracking, but I LOVE this show. Hope you enjoy this update and there's more to come. Don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 12…

The next morning, Juice got woken up by someone pounding on his door. "Alright, shit!" he yelled, then reached over and felt the bed cold and empty. He opened his eyes and saw that Roxanne was gone. Shaking his head, he got up, put on some clothes, and went into his bathroom. After he was finished, he grabbed his cut, and put it on as he was walking out the door, but stopped, because something on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. "Goddamn it, Roxanne." Finally walking out his room, he put it in the front pocket of his jeans and went over to the bar.

"Morning, Juice." Miles nodded.

"Hey, have you seen Roxanne?"

"No, but she said something about seeing Gemma at the hospital." Miles shrugged. "She could be there."

"Okay, thanks." Juice walked out of the clubhouse and over to his bike.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Juice looked up at Chibs. "To find Roxy."

"Not yet, Juicy… we're at the table."

"Alright." Juice huffed and went back inside to the Chapel.

...

Roxanne just got back from Starbucks and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, to see how Gemma was doing. Fifteen minutes later, Jax and the guys walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Really?" Roxanne glared at her brother. "To see Mom, Dummy… what do you think?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "Have you seen her yet?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "They say she's asleep, but Clay's in there now." she took a sip of her coffee and noticed Juice giving her a funny look, which she tried to ignore.

As Jax was fixing himself some coffee, Bobby went up to him. "How is she?"

"Rox says that she's still asleep." he said, putting the sugar jar down.

"Well, we should talk." Bobby nodded his head towards the guys, then they followed him and Jax into the hospital chapel. Roxanne watched Juice walk away and went back to drinking her coffee.

"Hey." Tara walked up to her, moments after. "Where's Jax?"

"That way." she pointed. "Why?"

"Gemma's awake and wants to talk to both of you."

"Oh, okay." Roxanne stood to her feet and went with Tara to find Jax.

"Hey." Tara opened the door to the chapel, seeing the guys sitting around, and locked eyes with Jax. "Gemma's awake and wants to talk to you."

"Okay." he stood up.

"I'll handle everything, okay?"

"Alright, Bro." Jax shook Tig's hand.

"Hey, Roxy?" she glanced up at Opie and raised her eyebrow. "Tell her we love her."

"I will, Ope." she nodded, then her, Tara, and Jax walked over to Gemma's room.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about?" Jax asked Tara and she shook her head.

"Oh, my God… really?!" Roxanne glared at the cop that was patting her down. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes, Ma'am." the cop nodded, then patted down Jax.

After that, the three of them went into the room. Roxanne smiled, seeing Gemma awake. "Hi, Mama." suddenly, her smile faded, when she saw the look on her face.

"Hey, Mom." Jax started.

"This is on you too, Doc." Gemma blurted out, before Tara walked out of the room. She stopped, then turned around, and shut the door waiting for her to continue, leaning on the counter with Roxanne and Jax. "What happened? The truth. All of it."

Jax took a deep breath. "When Cameron killed Sack, he took Abel." Tara looked down, feeling Gemma's eyes on her. "Feds weren't doing shit, so we hired a bounty hunter. We got this a few days ago." he took out a paper from his back pocket, opened it up, and gave it to Gemma. "He's somewhere up in Vancouver."

Gemma glared at Roxanne. "And is that the real reason why you came back? You knew?"

"Yeah." she slightly nodded. "I came home to help."

"We were trying to protect you, Mom." Jax added.

"Bullshit." Gemma looked between the three of them. "You were trying to protect yourselves." there was a long pause, before she spoke again. "He's not in Vancouver."

"What?" Jax's eyes widened a little. "He's not?"

Gemma slightly shook her head, staring at the paper. "The call I got last night, triggered all this…" she glanced over at Clay. "It's Maureen Ashby."

"Who's Maureen Ashby?" both Jax and Roxanne asked.

"McGee's Old Lady." Clay chimed in. "In Ireland."

"She told me Abel's in Belfast."

"No, Mom… can't be." Jax started. "Jimmy and O'Neill saw Cameron get scooped up as soon as he hit Belfast. He didn't have Abel with him."

"Well then, somebody's full of shit." Gemma breathed out, then her EKG started beeping.

"You need to take it easy, Baby." Clay suggested.

"I'll take it easy as soon as I know where the hell my grandson is!"

"Mom, you need to breathe."

"Yeah, Roxy." Gemma put her head on the pillow. "Sure."

Suddenly, a nurse came in the room. "Come on, everyone out. She needs rest."

"I'll see you in a little bit, Mom." Roxanne gave her a weak smile, then walked out, and went into the waiting room. She had to catch her breath for a minute. She couldn't believe that her baby nephew was on the other side of the world with strangers.

"Hey." she got pulled out of her thoughts, seeing Jax in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Rox." Jax gave her a hug. "We'll find him. I'm going over to talk to Jimmy's guys and get some info from them." he backed up to look at her. "Okay?"

Roxanne slightly nodded and crossed her arms. "Club business or not, you better tell me _everything_… that's my nephew somewhere out there and I have the right to know all of it - anything that has to do with him."

"Alright, alright. I won't leave anything out. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just gonna stay here and hang out with Mom for a while… well, as soon as she calms down."

"Yeah, it'd be best if you stayed here." Jax gave Roxanne a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back." then he walked out of the waiting room.

Roxanne just sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands, praying that Abel was okay. About five minutes later, she bolted up from her seat and went to go find Tara. Once she found her, she tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Tara put her clipboard down on the counter and followed Roxanne to a far corner. "What's up?"

"I left my meds at the clubhouse and I'm in pain… is there any way you can give me some, because I'll be here for a while, staying with my mom." Roxanne shrugged. "I got nothing else to do."

"Okay, wait right here." then Tara walked away, down the hallway. Not even a minute later, she came back and put them in her hand. "Here's four… two now, two later."

"Thanks." Roxanne smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome… just don't get behind the wheel."

"Oh, I don't plan on it, Doc." Roxanne winked, then Tara walked back to the counter and went back to work. Roxanne went over to the vending machine and bought a soda, then popped three of the four pills in her mouth, and swallowed them down. "Take two?" she scoffed, walking back to the waiting room. "Please."

...

"Roxanne, wake up." is what she woke up to. "Rox."

"What do you want, Jax?" she mumbled.

"Wake your ass up." he smacked her arm.

"Ow, jerk." she punched him in his stomach and stood up. "How…" she looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Going to visit Mom."

"Oh." she started walking. "Let's go then."

"Hi, Sweetheart." Gemma said, as Roxanne walked in the room first. "Jax." she slightly nodded, not looking away from the mirror that Clay was holding up for her.

Jax shut the door. "Are we interrupting?"

"Yes. Thank you." Clay dropped the mirror, next to Gemma's leg, and turned to Jax. "How'd it go with Luke?"

"He's sticking to his story. Gonna check in with Jimmy, get back to us. We got the number for Ashby Provisions."

Roxanne looked confused. "What story? Clue me in, Jax."

"I will." he nodded, unfolding a piece of paper. "Look."

"It's eight hours ahead in Belfast, should still be somebody there." Clay turned to Gemma. "You ready to make this call?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Stahl walked in. "Good morning. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm the picture of health." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to need to speak with her alone." Stahl glanced at everyone in the room. Jax crossed his arms, leaning against the counter as Roxanne sat down in the chair, crossing her arms.

"I'll be fine." Gemma spoke up. "There's not much more this bitch can do to me."

"Don't underestimate her." Clay slightly shook his head. "She's been demoted. She's desperate."

"I know, right?" Roxanne chuckled.

"Hey." Stahl said, clearly annoyed. "I'm in the room, kids."

"Yeah, we know." Jax smirked. "We just wish you weren't." then he walked out followed by Clay.

Roxanne stood up and looked over at Gemma. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, Baby."

As Roxanne walked passed Stahl, she grabbed her arm. "How's USC?"

"It's fine." Roxanne ripped her arm out of her grasp. "And _none_ of your business." Stahl kept smirking at her until she left the room and slammed the door. "Ugh, that fucking bitch." she mumbled, following Jax into the chapel - where Chibs and Opie were waiting.

"Hello, Love."

"Hi." she sat next to Chibs and rested her head on his shoulder as Jax got on the phone.

"What are you doing in here?" Opie asked.

"I told Jax… club business or not, I wanna know _everything_ that's going on with Abel, so he said that he'd tell me."

"Oh." he nodded. "Okay."

Chibs kissed the side of Roxanne's head. "We'll get 'em back."

"Look." Jax raised his voice, getting everyone's attention. "Tell her someone from Charming needs to speak with her again… mother to mother. She'll know what that means. Now, take down this number. Thanks."

"Who was that?" Roxanne asked, as she sat up.

"I'm guessing, Maureen's daughter." Jax snapped the phone shut and sighed. "I don't know."

"Well." Roxanne stood up. "I'm going to the ladies room." then she walked out of the chapel and went into the bathroom. After she did her business and washed her hands, she cupped some water into her hand and took the last Vicodin that Tara gave her. As she came out of the bathroom, she saw Piney and Juice walking towards her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Juice - here." Piney started. "Needs to get stitched up."

"What?" she lifted his head with her two fingers and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God… what the hell happened?"

"Hey." Piney put his arm around her shoulder. "How 'bout you go with him instead… he'll need some TLC." he chuckled, then walked away, leaving them alone.

"Juice, what happened?" he just stood there with a blank stare. "Come on." she urged. "You can tell me."

"Alright." he took a deep breath. "I was selling the 'scripts to Chicken Man and Salazar and two CL jumped me in his van… them assholes took my cut."

Roxanne gasped. "Oh, shit." she removed the hood from his head and slightly smiled. "You're gonna need band-aids." then both of them walked around to find a nurse.

...

"So." Juice said, breaking the awkward silence in the exam room. "Are we gonna talk about last night?"

"There's nothing to say… I was upset, you were there, and stuff happened."

Juice slightly nodded. "Alright, then we need to talk about something else."

Roxanne groaned. "About what?"

Before Juice could respond, the door opened, then Tara walked in and raised her eyebrow. "Whoa… what happened?" she asked, putting her clipboard on the counter.

"Just got into a little fight." Juice shrugged. "But I'm okay though."

"Okay." Tara nodded, then started getting supplies. It took about ten minutes to get Juice all patched up. When she was finished, she threw the trash away, and wrote on the chart. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"My head and side hurts a little."

Tara nodded and wrote on her notepad. "Here's two prescriptions - one for Vicodin and the other for Ibuprofen."

"Wait, I don't need…" Juice paused, looking at Roxanne for a second, then turned his attention back to Tara. "No, never mind, as you were."

"Okay." Tara gave him the prescriptions and grabbed her clipboard. "I'm gonna go check on Gemma. You're free to go, Juice… just get some rest."

"Will do." he nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." she smiled and walked out of the room.

Roxanne stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." he carefully hopped off the bed and stared down at his prescriptions. "Let's get these and head over to the clubhouse."

"Okay." she nodded. "Wait." she grabbed his arm. "First, what did you want to talk to me about."

"When?"

"Before Tara came in."

"Oh." Juice rubbed the top of his head. "It's not important." he lied. "Just forget it."

"Okay, sure." Roxanne nodded, then both of them left the hospital.


End file.
